Alvida
by Maha fairy
Summary: Abhi: kehte hain pyaar agar one-sided ho to pyaar se kuch zyada hota hai par koi ye bhi to batae agar pyaar pyaar se zyada ho to kya hota hai...no kiss, no hug, still it'll be the most romantic story of mine.
1. Chapter 1

while reading this story,don't read it as Abhirika fan. while reading it, be practical as there will be some complications in Abhirika relation. but both Abhijeet and Tarika's feelings will be described equally.

**Alvida**

**Characters**

**Abhijeet:** inspector of Cid. Son of Acp. Till now he is out of India for training. He likes Niyati. Best friend of Tarika. Sweetly calls Tarika as her Toti (female parrot)

**Tarika: **Daughter of Sialunkhe. She is Studying Last year in Forensics. Lives in Acp's house since she was born. Younger sister of Niyati. Her mother died after her birth. Loves Abhijeet. Calls Abhijeet as A.S

**NIyati: **Daugter of Salunkhe. Lives with his father. Completed her study in Forensics. Older sister of TArika: Tarika does not like her. Niyati likes Abhi.

**Daya:** Friend of Abhi. He likes Shreya whom lives out of India. he is a CId officer.

**Acp Pradhyuman Sivastav: **Father of Abhi. Likes TArika for Abhi. Friend of Salunkhe.

**Dr. Salunkhe: **Best friend of Acp. Father of TArika and NIyati. Niyati lives with him. But Tarika sometimes come to meet him as she lives in Acp's house. he was not able to look after Tarika alone so she lives in Acp's house

**Rajat:** studying with Farisa. Likes her. Wants to be in Army.

**Vabhav: **Lives in Goa. He is a friendly guy.

**Other character (s):**

**Farisa:** She is the cousin of Tarika** .**She lives with Salunkhe after her parents death. Friend of TArika. Likes RAjat.

**Abhi's mother:** Likes Tarika for Abhi. she is a house wife.

Will post this story soon.


	2. new plot

**I have another situation with the same title. So tell me whether to continue 1 or 2. 1will have tragic more than romance and 2 will be a love triangled abhirika **

All the cid team was present in bureau .As the case was solved and their duty time was not completed so all started playing a game.

Salunkhe, Acp were judges. Girls were in one team and boys were in other.

From boys side

Rajat: Tum kya jaano muhabbbat ke m ka mutlab ( the sounds of wah wah were herad) tum kya jaano muhabbat ke m ka mutlab,,, mil jaye to mojza (miracle) na mile to mot'

All boys: wah wah wah

Salunkhe: na mile to mot,,mot,,,t to larkiyan ab t se

All girls started thinking the boys tarted counting as

T 1, t 2,, T 3

Sounds like "jaldi karo", '"hum har jayen ge" were heard among girls, when shreya spoke up

Shreya: teri mehfil se uthe the to kisi ko khabar tak na thi, (she repeated the line again and then said) teri mehfil se uthe the to kisi ko khabar tak na thi,,,,, bas tera mur mur kar dekhna hi badnaam kar gaya

All girls said together "waaah "

Acp: baadnaam kar gaya ,,to tum log banayo a se

Abhijeet at once spoke

Abhi: apni taqdeer main to kuch aise hi silsile likhe hain…..kisi ne bhul kar apna liya koi apna kar bhul gaya

Boys: wah wah

Acp: bhul gaya,, a se

Tarika said

Tarika:aap ki na thi khata hum hi kuch galat samajh bathe,,,,,aap ne pyaar se baat ki hum pyaar hi samajh baithe

All said wah

Salunkhe: to ab hu se

Freddy: lekin end main to he tha

Salunkhe: main judge hunk e tum, meri marzi main jo marzi word dun

Freddy: a..a..acha thek hai

Boys started thinking then again Abhi spoke up

Abhi: hum to apni tanhaiyon se tang akar muhabbat ki talaash main nikle they,,,, humme to muhabbat bhi aisi milli jo tanha kar gayi

Wah wah wahh were again heard

Acp: ab karo r se

Purvi at one spoke

Purvi: rukoon to manzilain bohut hain (she repeated) rukoon to manzilen bohut hain,,, chalun to raasta koi nahi

All together: wah wah

Salunkhe: ab k se

Daya: khawab aur haqiqat main sirf itna farq hai…. Khawab toot jaate hain aur haqiqat tor deti hai

Wah wah Daya wah sir were heard

Acp: m se

Shreya: muhabbat kar k dekhi, muhabbat saaf dhoka hai,,,, ye sab to kehne ki baatein hain phir kon kissi ka hota hai

Salunkhe: j se

Sounds like "jaldi karo", '"hum har jayen ge" were heard among boys

Girls started: j 1,j 2, j3,,,j4,,j5

All girls started hum jeet gaye, yeah..tum sab haar gaye…yeah

Boys: arre ye cheating hai,,,, haan cheating hai,,,hum nahi hare,,,,j se to koi sher nahi banta

Acp: arre chup karo tum sab,, larkiyon tum j se banao ,,agr bana liya to tum jeete na banaya to larke

Tarika atonce stood

Tarika: jab kabhi tujhe yaad hamri ae to aa jana,,,,aik dafa khule dil ke darwaze kabhi band nahi hote

All boys were like

"oh no' 'yaar ab hum haar gaye' ' sher acha nahi hai' hum jeetain hai'

When a voice was heard

"jab Hum hain hi itne khoob surat,,,, kuch log yaad kare na kare hum to cid bureau aa jayen ge"

It was none other than DCP CHITROLE.

Dcp: sharam nahi aati tum logon ko india main itne criminals ghum rahe hain phir bhi yahan game khel rahe ho (to boys) aur tum log waise bohut bare officers banne ghomte ho aur se aik sher bhi nahi bana sake tum se acha sher to mera tha

"jab Hum hain hi itne khoob surat,,,, kuch log yaad kare na kare hum to cid bureau aa jayen ge"

He himself was saying wah wah

Pankaj said to freddy: apne jaisa hi sher bola hai

Hun

Dcp: kuch kaha tum ne Pankaj

Pankaj: main ne nahi…nahi to sir

Acp: sir aap kisi kaam se ae they

Dcp: haan wo aik smuggler ko pakarna hai tum sab ko kal subah Goa jaana hoga

He handed him a file

Dcp: tum sab ghar jao wahan jaane ke main ne arrangements kar wa diye hain jaake packing wagera karo

And he left. And all started leaving. All left except Tarika, seeing her, Abhijeet also stopped and went to her.

Abhi: Tarika jee aap nahi jaa rahi

Tarika: wo mujhe Salunkhe sir ke saath Lab jaana hai mera purse wagre wahan hai uss ke baad jaon gi

She pointed towards salunkhe who was in Acp's cabin

Abhi: to aap mere saath chaliye na,,, hum lab se hote hue chale jayen ge

Tarika: ok

Both left. First they went to lab. Then they went to Abhi's house.

Abhi was sitting in the lounge, watching tv. Tarika came with two cups of coffee. She sat on the sofa

Tarika: dekho Abhijeet main ne kuch dresses li hain.m main kal kon si pehnu

He put the empty mug aside, and started looking at the pictures of her dresses which she was showing him in her mobile

Abhi: ye black acha hai

Tarika: mujhe to ye white zyada acha laga

Abhi: arre lekin black zyada acha lage ga

Tarika: white

Abhi: kabhi tum ne maani bhi hai meri baat

Tarika: haw main ne tumhari kon si baat nahi maani

Abhi: batao zara kon si baat maani hai?  
Tarika: (thinking) tum ne aaj tak aisa kuch kaha hi nahi jo main maanun

Abhi: acha aur abhi kya kaha tha

Tarika: wo to bas aise hi

Abhi: ab jo kahun ga maano gi

They were sitting very close to each other. Abhijeet had put his hand on her hand while saying the last line

Tarika: agar manne waali hi to sochun gi

Abhi: acha jee

But kabab main haddi na ho to maza kaisa.

Taarika's phone beeped. She atonce stood and started talking on phone.

Abhi: kis ka phone hai?

Tarika: salunkhe sir ka

Abhi started making faces.

Tarika: Abhi mujhe lagta hai ab mujhe ghar jaana chahiye

Abhi: main chor aata hun

Tarika: nahi nahi main chali jaun gi

Abhi: sure?

Tarika: ya

And she left

At night Abhijeet was thinking about someone.

Abhijeet's pov: kal hum dobaara goa ja rahe hain , kya pata iss baar wo mil jaye

Abhijeet: har saal tu goa jata hai, 10 saal ho gaye hain, ab tak milli jo ab mille gi

Abhijeet's pov: kya pata kal mil jaye

Abhijeet: kya mile gi wo tumhe, pata nahi ab iss duniya main bhi hai ya nahi

Abhijeet's pov: ye kya soch raha hun main main uss ka mangetar hun

Abhijeet: wahi to tum to uss ke mangetar ho par kya wo tumhari mangetar hai?

This was the last thing he thought that night. After that he fall asleep

At another place

Two girls were sitting in restaurant. One was just stirring the straw in the juice, while thinking something. 2nd girl spoke

Girl: Tarika Abhijeet me baare main soch rahi ho

Tarika just took a deep breathe

Girl: to maaf kardo Use

Tarika: nahi kar sakti

Girl: to bhul jao usse

Tarika: WO bhi nahi kr sakti

Girl: par kyun?

Tarika: cz I still love him

The girl just moved her head unbelievably


End file.
